sweet
by samurai's wind
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi yaoi. if you don't guy on guy then don't read the title has nothing to do with the story


I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters

this is guy on guy action if you don't don't like it please don't read.

-Samurai's Wind

* * *

Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha, it was one of the busiest times of the year. The Valentine festival the 14 fourteen year old had just had a major blow out with Kakashi about going after his brother.

it ended with Kakashi mumbling something about Sasuke being too stubborn and head strong and something else about Naruto rubbing off of the young Uchiha. Sasuke only grin, he learned alot from his blonde friend.

It may be true Sasuke did want to find Itachi, but kill him? No Sasuke just wanted to proclaim his love for his brother, even if he murdered their clan. The clan needed to die, now that Sasuke knew exactly what his father was doing. His father was going to betray the village when Sasuke turned 10 and they were going to move to the rain village. Crazy huh? Itachi actually saved the village from a huge-all-out-war, but no one else knows that.

He walked down the streets that lead to the Uchiha complex, he remember the day Itachi had told him he wasn't worth killing. Sure it hurt him like hell, since he was in love with him and all, but at least he wasn't killed by his crush. He trained hared because he wanted to be the lover that Itachi needed, a strong independent lover, worthily of Itachi's time and love.

He sighed, and walked fasted, he had a major hard-on that really, really needed to be taken care of. He practically jumped threw the main house, all the way up the stairs to his room then bathroom, he quickly clapped his eyelids shut as undid his white shorts, Sasuke didn't care all that much about Uchiha pride when he was this hard, all he had to do was picture Itachi giving him a hand job and he was ok with it. He pumped himself faster at the thoughts his mind set to work and came up with. Itachi kneeling before him, putting his gorgeous slim fingers on Sasuke hard cock, pumping him harder and faster then Sasuke ever could.

"I-Itachi!" Sasuke moaned softly not really caring if anyone heard him. "Itachi- fast-faster" he moaned stroked himself more and more, milking the pre-cum from his cock, until he got the more gorgeous picture in his mind, what it was like to kiss Itachi. More thoughts entered Sasuke's mind, Itachi wet tongue pushing threw his soft lips and dancing with his tongue. That was it, Sasuke saw white as he reached his climax, he shock slightly sliding down the bathroom wall. "Gods, I don't think I ever came this much." He reached over and grabbed the wash clothe and cleaned himself up, he changed clothes and went straight to his bed. Completely unknown to the smirking figure outside his window staring in.

The next morning he got up, took a shower, and headed backstairs. While fishing for something to eat in the thousands of cabinets, there was a knock. "Come in." Sasuke sighed "hey, Teme!!" Naruto jumped at him humping him slightly, the humping part had been going on for the last year when Sasuke had walked in Naruto's apartment and witnessed Naruto, Kiba and Kankuro having a threesome.

It gave him a hard-on, sure, but not as hard as imagining Itachi giving him a hand job.

After that Naruto told Sasuke about him being gay, along with Kiba, and Kankuro, also that Shikamaru and Neji, Gaara and Lee were couples too. And Naruto kind-of figured out that he was in love with Itachi, himself. Anyways Naruto and Kiba were sitting at Sasuke Island waiting for answer.

"So will you come to breakfast with us?" Naruto pleaded while Kiba stould up and went to the fridge. "Gees Uchiha, no wonder you don't have any meat on you. Your fridge is enemy; now get your shoes on. You're coming with me and my boyfriend to meet our other lover at the restaurant." "Fine." Sasuke growled as the three walked out. usually Sasuke wont give in so easily but he learned not to miss with Kiba a few months back.

Kiba had been walking behide Naruto with his folded hands on the blond's chest. 'Gods he so protective of Naruto, I wonder if Itachi would hold me like that and be just as protective of me as Kiba and Kankuro are of Naruto?' he couldn't help it, he was in love.  
His first love was the younger Kakashi, but that was a kid crush. Itachi, he's still in love with.

They got to the restaurant and saw Kankuro talking with Gaara, while Lee is holding him from behide (like Kiba is Naruto) as he's talking with Chouji, who has Ino, his girlfriend, on his shoulders. Sasuke looked away from them and sees Neji and Shikamaru hand in hand while talking with Shino, probably about his lover from the sand village, Curtsey of Temari. She had sit out on a quest to find someone perfect for Shino, to tell the truth Sasuke had nothing better to do so he helped.

"Hello, my dear friends." Lee softly greeted them, Lee had just learned not to yell, because everytime he would Gaara's sand would make a huge barrier around him. resulting in Gaara not talking to him for a few hours, because he alarmed the red-head. "well took you long enough." Kankuro pulled the two away from everyone else. "Torry Kankuro-Kun can you forgive us?" Naruto smirked causing Kiba to smirk too. "Yea master, we're sorry." "Good boys!" Kankuro smirked at his two lovers, when Sasuke yelled "come on, I'm starvin' you three can have sex after we eat." "Shut up Uchiha, it's not our fault you don't have food at your house!" Kiba snapped as the 11 walked into the restaurant and got their biggest booth.

Sasuke sat on the outside incase some on started fighting then he could be the first one out if there. Yep trouble was just drawn to poor Sasuke, you see the last fight was when Hinata caught TenTen sleeping with another girl and poor Sasuke got elbowed in the ribs by Hinata on accident, because the girl TenTen was sleeping with told Hinata 'she had to give with TenTen up' and Hinata went off and beat the girl's ass then broke up with TenTen after she called her a cheater and everything else in the book.

But hey Sasuke had to ad meant: neither he nor anyone else, save for Neji, knew she could fight like that, he still smirks and pats the Hyuuga's head, like a dog, everytime he sees her. After they ate and Ino and Chouji went back to his house, Gaara and Lee went to see a movie, while Neji and Shikamaru went back to their apartment for alone time.

"Yo, Uchiha see ya later. Come on pup, fox!" Kankuro smirked at Sasuke then Naruto and Kiba when they both followed him by saying "Hai master!!" Sasuke smirked at his best friend's puppy and fox.

Sasuke decided to start for his favorite secret place, outside the Uchiha compound there is a hidden pond. And if you haven't guessed it, I'll tell you: Itachi showed Sasuke this on his 5th birthday, it's also the first place where Sasuke jacked off thinking of Itachi, but that was a accident, he didn't mean to get hard just thinking of how Itachi used to hold him and only him or how Itachi would only tell Sasuke he loved him. He walked slowly not wanting to scare the squirrels playing beside a large tree; he sat on a rock and pounded on Itachi.

'This is pathetic Sasuke, just go and find him and beg him to fuck your brains out; but what if he doesn't like me like that, what if he's disguised with me and kills me for making a pass at him.' Sasuke finally stopped the thoughts and decided to go and talk to Hinata. Hinata, Sasuke, and Neji were like sibs, they sent so much time together, so naturally Sasuke told Hinata about what his father was planning and about his crush on Itachi but she just promised not to tell anyone, and they always spoke about things that her and Neji or he and Neji couldn't.

Walking away from the Uchiha compound, and towards the shady road that led to the Hyuuga's compound, there he was.

"I-Itachi!" the long onyx haired teen just smirking evilly at his brother. "Run little brother." was the warning Itachi gave Sasuke, he disappear but reappeared right beside Sasuke, he whispered. "You know, little brother you called out my name the way you did last night." Sasuke gasped "you-you-you s-s-s-saw m-me?" "Of course I did, I was just thinking about raping your pretty little body when I heard you moan my name. while jacking off!!" Itachi was amused at the last part.

"Stop it, let me go!" Sasuke tried to pull his just-a-moment-ago-taken arm from Itachi's hand. "now, now Sasuke you don't want that. Besides it would be better sex if you wouldn't fight me." Sasuke gulped at the feeling of his shorts being tight, hell tight didn't even explain the feeling. Itachi licked his ear lobe right before he knocked him out.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes "dammit!!" he yelled; he was dreaming Itachi was letting him ride him. He picked up the sheet and noticed the major hard-on he had, he looked at the digital clock that had 9:26 on it. "May as well take care of it." Sasuke told himself flatly. Sasuke undid his shorts again but before he went any farther, he noticed he wasn't in his bed, well Itachi's; he had switched them to feel closer to his brother, while he did naughty things to himself.

He looked up and saw the window closed. "How the hell did I end up in here? I don't think riding my older brother is conceded a nightmare." He muttered the last part, he went to get up. "Ow!" he sat back down "is this even possible?? To be this hard??" Sasuke almost started crying. "I have to do it here, dammit!" he banged the floor before sitting back to work.

He gently touched the tip then the sides and pumped once before he felt another hand on his. His eyes snapped opened and he saw Itachi smirking.

"b-b-big brother?" he gasped when Itachi wrapped his slim fingers around the younger cock, Sasuke actually came right then. "Shit.." he cursed for not holding it in as the white he saw danced in front of his eyes; Itachi had pushed Sasuke's body back on the white cotton blanket and began to pull the white shorts and black boxers off. "Little brother you gotten bigger since the last time I saw you." "Itachi?" Sasuke silently begged after his body stopped shacking from his release, Itachi smiled, he actually smiled.

"Yes little brother?" "I'm-I'm.. I'm in love with you!!!" he yelled loudly "the first time you told me that you kissed me." Itachi looked like he was pouting. "Where's my kiss now?" Sasuke blushed scarlet.

"When-when was that? I would remember something that important!" "You got off topic, little brother." Itachi told the younger Uchiha, as he was inching forward towards Sasuke's lips. 'to slow' Sasuke lounged forward; he kissed Itachi sloppy before Itachi fixed it. He nibbled on Sasuke's bottom lip his mind screaming at Sasuke to let him in or he would make him.

Sasuke opened up just when Itachi's hand was about to smack his nice firm ass, Itachi's tongue darted in as he sucked Sasuke tongue in his mouth, the younger one kept moaning at everytime Itachi did to his body.

They pulled part Sasuke whimper at the lose, his eyes darted down at Itachi's legs imagining how big his brother is. When he felt as if he would bust he yelled. "You're taking too long, Itachi." Itachi chuckled at his impatient little brother about to tell him that, if he didn't slow down he would leave Sasuke with a hard-on.

When Sasuke jumped in Itachi"s lap, his knees were hurting, and yelled "Itachi touch me, please? I-I-" "you what Sasuke?" his voice was simply flat but his cock was screaming out 'stick me in him already' thank the gods for the cloak. "I need it!!"

If anymore possible Sasuke turned a darker color red, Itachi smirked widely at his younger brother. "Oh Sasuke I'm going to do much more than touch you." Itachi reassured him, Sasuke smiled and asked him. "so you don't think I'm sick?" "I didn't when we were younger did I?" the older Uchiha told the younger as, the said younger one, grinded his hips into Itachi's. "Shit!" Itachi breathed, he roughly grabs Sasuke's hip to control them.

He pushed Sasuke on his back and smirked as the younger one was ripping at his own shirt; Itachi grabbed a kunai from his bag and slit the blue shirt in two. "Little brother _you_ were taking too long."

Sasuke unzipped the Akatsuki cloak Itachi was wearing and pulled it to the left and let it drop, Sasuke and Itachi both worked on his fishnet shirt then his pants and black silk boxers.

Sasuke smirked "I never took you for silk!" as he kissed Itach's neck. "You sound amused." Itachi grunted when Sasuke had grabbed a handful of his long onyx hair and jerked it. Sasuke placed small kisses on Itachi's adams apple.

"Do you like being in control little brother?" Itachi asked him "only now. I want to touch you but first I must have you touch me.." Sasuke purred lovingly, Itachi leaned his head down and kissed Sasuke powerfully. He didn't even wait for Sasuke this time, his tongue darted in without permission, but hey, Sasuke wasn't complaining. His tongue danced with Sasuke's, while his left fingers started down for his cock.  
Sasuke leaned his hips into Itachi's hand trying to get him to touch his cock again, after a lot of trying Sasuke finally got his wish. Itachi fondled Sasuke cock, mean while Sasuke had moaned, gasped, and whimpered into their kiss.

Sasuke broke the kiss and moaned "Itachi, more!" Itachi had to stop his thought for a moment, while he was still fondling his younger brother's cock; he had to be put into his brother now!

But decide to wait, he put Sasuke erect nipple into his mouth and bite down.

"Gods Itachi!" Sasuke moaned grabbing a handful of both Itachi's hair and the white cotton blanket under them. Itachi switched nipples; he licked, sucked, and bite Sasuke's nipples. "Itachi go faster please!" Sasuke begged Itachi kissed him once more before letting his tongue dancing around Sasuke's smooth straight belly, down to his inner thighs.

Itachi carefully licked the weeping cock, causing Sasuke to buck his hips, but Itachi pined them firmly. When Itachi did take all of Sasuke in his mouth he also took his hands from Sasuke's hips and let buck all he wanted. when Sasuke was near his climax Itachi held him down again and started bobbing his head until Sasuke shot his load in the older teens awaiting mouth.

He gulped down every bit of the sweet milky substance that was making his younger brother shake so violently. The after shock of the release worn off and the older pushed three of his fingers into Sasuke's mouth.

"suck." He commanded.

Sasuke was more than pleased to oblige his brother. When Itachi felt his fingers were good and coxed he pulled them out roughly, earning a whimper from Sasuke. But soon Sasuke went from disappointed to having his brother holding up his legs. Itachi violently shoved one finger into the younger Uchiha.

"Shit Itachi- just put all three in." he grasped Itachi stared at him. "Are you sure?" "Itachi- please just fuck me already!" hell Itachi didn't need to be told more than once; he shoved the other two in Sasuke's hole. Moving around was hard for Itachi, he was so- "tight." Itachi groaned taking his fingers out, using his and Sasuke's pre-cum he coxed his cock and rammed into Sasuke.

"Fuck me!!" Sasuke moaned "this is better.. than imagining." "It should be." Itachi groaned when he felt Sasuke had enough time to adjust to him he pulled out then in of the small Uchiha. "So good!!" Sasuke moaned looking straight in Itachi's eyes. When Sasuke felt he was going to climax again he whimpered and tried to touch himself but Itachi beat him to it. He pumped Sasuke roughly to matching his thrusts.

"Itachi!!!" Sasuke moaned happily as he came all over his and Itachi's chest, Itachi felt the walls clamp tightly on him and he shot his seed hard into the younger Uchiha with a grunt.

Itachi pulled out and laid on his back, Sasuke, on the other hand, had gotten his cloak and put it on his shoulders as he laid his body on the older Uchiha. "I-Itachi?" Sasuke asked the other. "Yes?" Itachi asked back "are you going to leave again?"

Itachi sighed "can't stay, I only came back to see you." "Really?!?! Me?!?!" Sasuke asked his brother happily "actually I came back to put my huge cock in your tight firm ass." Sasuke scoffed and hit Itachi's shoulder playfully. But Itachi wasn't going to let Sasuke get away with that, he smacked Sasuke's said firm ass. The younger yelped before glaring dagger at the older one. "I'm tried, will you stay 'til I get up?" "If you want." The older sighed as Sasuke laid his head on Itachi's chest and took his hand.

"I love you Itachi."

Itachi chuckled "I love you too Sasuke."

* * *

Finished

sorry if some words were misspelled and for Sasuke being kind-of OC

well anyways hope you liked, please review

-Samurai's Wind


End file.
